Story of a Girl
by live4jasam
Summary: Nicole Alcazar comes to town pregnant,broke and with a whole lot of secrets. Chapter 8 is now up!please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

The pregnant Teenager groaned in pain on the docks as Father Mateo watched with satisfaction.

Well sweetie he thought "_It's about time you showed up_"

"Please someone help me" she moaned between what looked like contractions.

Mateo ran over and looked at the girl.

She screamed with such terror that even he jumped.

"Get away...errrr..from me." she managed to say

"Why would I do that babdoll? You're pregnant"

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed half fearful and half in pain.

"Hey you" lucky Spencer yelled pointing a gun at Mateo. "YOu leave her alone right now"

"I was just giving the poor girl my blessing" Father said sweetly

"Out of my sight" Lucky said as Mateo left the docks

Lucky ran to the girl. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Noooo" she squeaked. "It hur..hurts" she stuttered

"Ok well listen I'm a cop and I will get you to a hospital so you can have your baby okay?"

"Ok" she said with tears in her eyes

AT GENERAL HOSPITAL

Lucky Spencer and a pregnant girl rushed into the main lobby of the hospital. She was in a wheel chair and a nurse follwed them.

"This is Ms. ummm..." Lucky trailed off

"Oh sorry my name is Nicole. Nicole Alcazar." she said with her teeth clenched in pain.

"Ok so Ms... Did you say Alcazar?" Lucky asked

"Yeah." she said confused

"Ok you are going into labor"

Elizabeth ran to Lucky's side. "Hey honey!" she kissed him on the cheek.

Nicole noticed she as holding a baby in a yellow blanket.

"Hey liz" this is Nicole. Father Mateo was bothering her on the docks and she's going into labor"

A large African American nurse ran over to Nicole.

"Ok sweetie don't worry we're gonna get you into a nice room so you can have this baby."

"Mhhhm" Nicole managed to grunt in pain.

The doctors rushed Nicole into the maternity ward and got her set up.

Kelly Lee walked into Nicole's room.

"Hi" she said "I'm Dr. Lee and I will be delivering your baby."

She ran off a list of options for Nicole who was too busy moaning to pay any attention.

"Umm quick question. What kind of birthing class did you take?"

"What kind of what?" Nicole asked confused

"Oh boy" kelly said

"Whoa" Nicole made a horrifed face

And just like that the doctor and nurses crowded around her. Nicole screamed in pain and soon the doctors were ordering her to breathe in and out. She grabbed the bar of the hospital bed as she pushed. Soon she felt the baby coming out. She felt pain like never before.

"I want my mother!!!!" she screamed.

Soon a different cry filled the room. A loud cry that could only come from a baby. Dr.Lee held up the baby

"Congratulations Nicole! You have a baby girl"

The doctors cleaned the tiny girl up and handed her to her exhausted mother.

Nicole cried as she saw the tiny baby look up at her.

Epiphany started filling out the birth certificate.

"Name?" she asked happily

"Ummm...I think I'll name her Rosalie" Nicole smiled

When the time came for the father's name Nicole grew quiet.

"Manny Ruiz" she said bitterly with tears in her eyes.

Qll the nurses stopped to look at the teenager.

"Are you guys married or dating?" Epiphany asked

"NO he raped me last summer and then I found out I was pregnant" she said quietly

The nurses froze

"Ummm..." Epiphany mumbled "Maternal Granparents?"

"Jennifer Prego and Lorenzo Alcazar" Nicole said


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting

Nicole layed in her bed exhausted and achy. She couldn't believe it. She was a mom. She knew nothing about motherhood. She twirled her long brown hair around her finger. She thought of her brother. Diego Alcazar. She had learned of his death Christmas Day. At the time she had been full of regret but she wasn't anymore. She and Diego had been very close considering that they were the only two people who knew that they were half brother and sister. Her head hurt and she closed her eyes. Rosalie Marie Alcazar. It was a pretty name. She was happy she didn't have to worry about her father Lorenzo Alcazar. She had heard that he left town and so did his girlfriend or whatever she was. Then the door opened and a tall man walked in.

"Hello Nicole" he said

"Uhhhh...Hi?" she said confused

"i'm lorenzo Alcazar"

Nicole's eyes grew wide as he said this.

"Ummm hi uhhh dad?" she stuttered

"Dad?" He asked confused

"Ummmm oh my head" she stalled throwing her head back in a dramatic flourish. "Ahhh" she screamed

Lorenzo ran to the door "We need a doctor in here"

Within minutes Dr.Lee had run in and ushered Lorenzo out.

"Sweetie is something wrong?" she asked concerned

"No" Nicole sighed "That was my father and I sorta slipped and called him dad. I just hope he thinks i'm delirious and never finds out about him being my dad"

OUTSIDE OF NICOLE'S ROOM

"I''m, her what??" Alcazar asked in shock

"Lorenzo you're her father" RObin Scorpio said slowly

"Does she umm know" he managed to get out

"Yes. Her and your son Diego had been in contact secretly for afew years" Robin replied

"Does she know that he's..." Lorenzo trailed off he still couldn't say dead

"Yes" Robin tried to calm him down

"Wow" Lorenzo ran his fingers through his hair. Without saying anymore he pulled out his gun and walked into Nicole's room

NICOLE'S ROOM

Lorenzo came in gun in hand. Dr.Lee screamed but Nicole didn't even flinch.

"Out let me speak to my daughter" Lorenzo demanded

Nicole swallowed hard when he said "daughter"

Dr.Lee dropped Nicole's chart and left after making sure Lorenzo wouldn't hurt Nicole.

"Hello" Lorenzo said

"Hi. SO I guess you know" Nicole felt some tears in her eyes

Not knowing what to say, Lorenzo wrapped his arms around Nicole hugging her tightly.

FLASHBACK

"DOn't worry Princess you're mine know" Manny whispered into Nicole's ear

"Get away" Nicole cried trying to break free of Manny's clutch but he pushed her onto the cold ground and forced his lips onto her's

END OF FLASHBACK

Nicole pushed Alcazar away as the memories of her rape surfaced.

"Please don't touch me" Nicole said shaking

"Is something wrong?" Alcazar asked

"Yeah. There's something you shoud know" Nicole said

A/N-Please R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3:Love and Agreements

"What do you need to tell me?" Lorenzo asked watching his daughter's eyes

"Last summer me and my boyfriend were walking around and then I felt someone grab me" the memories flooded Nicole's head as she tried to explain that day without crying.

"And..." he asked almost scared

"It was a man named Manny Ruiz"

"What!" Lorenzo was outraged "He grabbed you"

"Just let me finish" she managed to say "So he grabbed me and my boyfriend ran after him and Manny dragged me up to his apartment. He chained my boyfriend to a chair and made him watch while he...raped me" The tears started flowing down Nicole's eye's and she started to sob silently

"I can't believe this" Lorenzo was mad. He had only known Nicole for a few hours but she was still his daughter and she had been violated by a man Lorenzo hated

"My boyfriend Ryan died that night. Apparently after Manny attacked me Manny shot him and he died" Nicole's shaking startled Lorenzo and he tried to soothe her by holding her hand.

"So this baby that you had it's my grandaughter and Manny's daughter." ALcazar had to let that soak in "Manny is dead. He died in April of 2006. His twin brother Mateo is a priest here"

Nicole let out a small laugh "You think that's his brother? It's not. I can feel it. He talked to me like Manny did"

While Lorenzo was concerned he had to smile when he really heard Nicole's accent

"Nicole where do you come from?" Lorenzo asked

"Moved around between Bronx and Brooklyn. Most recently Bensonhurst" Nicole replied

"You sound like it" he commented

"Thanks" she smiled through her tears

Just then Dr.Lee walked in holding Rosalie in her arms

"Somebody wants their mommy" Dr.Lee coohed passing the baby to Nicole "MrAlcazar you might want to go since it's feeding time" Dr. Lee smiled

"Feeding what?" Nicole asked suprised

"Well are you going to breastfeed her?"Dr.Lee asked

"Uhhh..."Nicole trailed off

"Don't worry we can give her a bottle"

"Oh okay" Nicole smiled nervously

She looked at the tiny baby in her arms she had beautiful green eyes like her mother.

"Can I call you dad? or should I call you Lorenzo?" Nicole asked looking up at her father

"You can call me dad if you like." He smiled. He wanted to be close to Nicole especially since Diego had died

"Okay. You know I never had a father figure. My mom moved me and my sister Catherine around alot and she was always in the middle of some scam. There was always some rich boyfriend that would buy us nice things then he would find out that ma was just scamming him and we were gone"

"You have a sister?" Alcazar asked worried

"Don't worry she's not yours" Nicole laughed

"Ohh okay" Lorenzo said clearly relieved

"You wanna hold her?" Nicole asked getting a bit emotional

"Yes if you don't mind" Lorenzo smiled

"She's your grandaughter you have every right to hold her" Nicole assured him as she passed him the sleeping baby

"Oh your beautiful" Lorenzo breathed out admiring his grandaughter "Oh god" he frowned

"What" Nicole asked alarmed

"I'm too young to be a grandfather." he realized

Nicole burst out laughing and Rosalie's eyes fluttered open. The baby smiled at Lorenzo.

"Did you see that she smiled at me" Lorenzo said proudly

"She likes you." Nicole observed

"Well when you guys move in we'll see each other alot more" Lorenzo explained to the baby

"When we what?" Nicole asked

"Move in." Lorenzo replied

"Umm no offense but I've known you for 3 hours and while your my father I really will be fine living on my own with Rosalie."

"Nicole I'm sure you are aware of my occupation" Lorenzo started

"Yeah" she motioned for him to go on

"The best way to keep you and your daughter safe is to stay with me. While I will not force you to live with me I am just telling you that I just really do want to spend time with you guys and I would not purposely crowd you guys." Lorenzo was nearly begging her

"I don't know" Nicole hesitated as she thought it over "I guess we could"

"Really?" Lorenzo's face lit up

"Under one condition" Nicole stopped him

"Almost Anything" Lorenzo replied

"You tell me about you and my mother" Nicole demanded

A/N-What do you think? PLEASE review


	4. Chapter 4:Moving on and Moving In

First off I want to thank **ILOVETOWRITESMP** for her reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me. And yes Nicole will fall for a guy in town but not right away because I want her to get used to being a mother,bonding with Lorenzo and making friends and enemies.But the first person to review gets sent a hint or maybe a definite answer on who her future love is

"Okay. I"ll tell you what went on between me and your mother right now if you agree to live with me" Lorenzoo agreed

"Good. Now spill" Nicole said eager to hear about her parent's past

"Well..." Lorenzo said rocking the baby "I met your mother when she was married to some really rich wall street tycoon. Something went wrong with a buisness deal of his and they lost everything. Jen was forced to work as a dancer" he said nervously

"You mean like a ballet dancer?" Nicole asked

"No a stripper" he admitted

"Geez" Nicole was blown away "Ok go on"

"Well then I met her and one night we went out for beers and wound up back at my place so when we got there we ended up having..."

"Okay, Okay. You can skip those details." Nicole cringed "What happened after?"

"After we agreed to pretend like it never happened I heard her husband found out and he divorced her. I never heard anything about you or anything else for that matter" Lorenzo finished up

"Wow" Nicole gave the information time to process _Her mom a stripper? She knew her mom was trashy but she thought that her mom would have at least told her about it._

"Anyhting else you want to know?" Lorenzo asked

"Yeah where is Diego burried?"

"In South America" Lorenzo replied. The pain in his eyes was so obvious that Nicole couldn't even look at him.

Luckily Detective Spencer walked in at that moment eyeing Lorenzo.

"Excuse me Mr.Alcazar I'd like a minute alone with Nicole" Lucky said.

"Don't bother my daughter" Lorenzo whispered as he walked out the door leaving Lucky standing there looking very confused

"Explain please" Lucky said after admiring the beautiful baby girl

"Lorenzo Alcazar is my father, he found out I'm his daughter roughly 3 hours ago and Manny Ruiz is the father of my daughter" Nicole said bluntly

Lucky's mouth hung open and Nicole had to laugh. The memories of her rape haunted her but the look on Lucky's face was just priceless.

"I'm very sorry" he said sincerly

"Thank you and thank you again for saving me on the docks. You were a really big help"

"Your welcome but I was just being nice. And I have to go" Lucky finished up after seeing Lorenzo glare at him from the hallway.

THE NEXT DAY

Nicole knew she could be annoying. She grew up not taking anbody's crap which is exactly why she got her way after pushing so hard to be released from the hospital early so her and Rosalie could move into Lorenzo's house. Lorenzo had offered to carry Rosalie and made some guy in a black suit carry Nicole's bags. Leaving Nicole holding nothing and allowing her to cover her mouth after gasping. She had never seen a house as beautiful as Lorenzo's this close before, much less live in one.

"You live here?" Nicole asked

"No" Lorenzo looked at her as if she was an idiot

"Oh" Nicole said assuming she had made a mistake

"We live here" Lorenzo said grinning from ear to ear

Normally Nicole would have cringed at the usually corny comment but instead she felt like crying tears of joy. Here was her father who she had known for less than twenty-four hours and he was already sacrificing his time and money to help Nicole and a screaming-yet adorable- baby.

As they got into the Nursery the tears welled up in Nicole's eyes even more. It was beautiful painted in a light pink hue with a butterfly theme. The crib was beige with glittery butterflies painted on.

"Were you ummm expecting someone?" Nicole asked "Because there's no way all that work could of been done in one night."

"My ex-girlfriend Skye and I have a baby daughter named Lila Rae. Since me and Skye broke up I redecorated the room in hopes that I would be granted partial custody and Lila could stay with me but apparently some people dont think criminals make good fathers." Lorenzo felt a pang in his chest as he explained his sob story

"Oh I'm so sorry but the room looks beautiful and thank to so much" Nicole was being sincere while wondering why she hadn't heard of her half sister.

"Your welcome" Lorenzo said laying Rosalie into the beautiful crib

Nicole's eyes were watery "Damn hormones" she muttered

"What?" Lorenzo asked amused

Instead of responding Nicole wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. A sudden sense of protection overtook Lorenzo and he knew right away that from that moment on he would never let anyon hurt his little girl

A/N-Please review. More to come


	5. Chapter 5:Friendships

A/N-Wow I can't believe I'm on the fifth chapter already, but it is summer and I only working on two stories. BTW-Diego's death was cause by JASON shooting him not SAM for storyline purposes and Sam isn't on everyday heroes. She still works at the metro Court

Nicole was awoken to the sound of a screaming baby. She dashed out of her bed and into Rosalie's nursery. As soon as Nicole picked up the baby it was silent

_Hmmm_ Nicole thought _she likes me_

Nicole got back into her bed and layed Rosalie next to her. She truly was a beautiful baby and Nicole was scared. She knew nothing about being a good mother especially because she wasn't exactly the poster child for stable childhoods. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Nicole walked into Kelly's diner holding Rosalie tightly. It was her first real public outing with Lorenzo and she would have prefered to have stayed home for a few days but Lorenzo wanted her to get out of the house. As soon as they walked in a pale redhead strutted up to them eyeing Rosalie

"Lorenzo" the woman spat

"Skye, how's Lila" he asked civily

"She's great" Skye said with no emotion "But she's not the reason I came up to you. She is" Skye explained pointing to Nicole

"Me?' Nicole asked widening her eyes

"Listen sweetie" skye said pityingly "I get that you probably are new in town and need money but don't let lorenzo be your sugardaddy. He's far to old to even legally put his hands on you"

"Well" nicole laughed observing skye "He's my daddy minus the sugar" Nicole said in a fake sweet tone

Skye stared at them for a minute before saying "You're his daughter?"

"That's right and this is Lorenzo's grand daughter. And if you'll excuse we're hungry" Nicole strode past Skye.

Skye just looked at Lorenzo "What happened to you Lorenzo?" she sighed

"I became the proud father of a teenage girl and a grandfather all in one day" Lorenzo replied smiriking

Sitting at a table Nicole looked at the handsome guy sipping coffee. His dark green tank top highlghted his tan and he looked about 25 years old. Nicole's admiration turned to envy as an attractive girl draped her arms around him and kissed him. She looked about 25 as well and was wearing a lime green dress that hung around her knees. The pair left together hand in hand and Nicole was envious of more than the guy. Sure he was cute but Nicole didn't want to be that girl she wanted to be that special to someone in a romantic way. But quite frankly after being raped and losing her boyfriend -who was her first "time"- she was unsure of the whole relationship thing.

"Whaaaaaa" Rosalie's crying interupted Nicole's thoughts

"Oh sorry snuggles" Nicole let the baby grip onto her bottle using her newest nickname for the snuggly baby

"You're very maternal" a soft female voice said from behind Nicole

Nicole turned around to see a short, attractive brunette wearing a blue t-shirt and white jeans.

"Thanks" Nicole smiled "I'm nicole" she extended her hand

"I'm Sam McCall" The brunette said shaking Nicole's hand

"Hi Sam, this is Rosalie" She introduced the pair

"Hi Rosalie" Sam coohed

Nicole was born an observer. She could decet even the slightest bit of emotion in anyone and she noticed a certain amount of envy in Sam's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Nicole asked

"No it's nothing" Sam said casually wipping her eyes dry

"Really I have time to listen" Nicole assured her

"Well almost three years ago I gave birth to my daughter but she was stillborn" Sam explained

"Oh my god I am so sorry" Nicole said

"Thank you, so then I fell in love with this amazing guy and all we wanted was a baby but then I was shot and my uterus was scarred and I later found out I can't carry a child and the way it's looking I probably won't get to ever even get pregnant" Sam seemed calm almost like she had accepted this.

"Once again I'm sorry but you could always adopt a baby" Nicole tried to cheer Sam up.

"Well me and my boyfriend we're kinda falling apart so I'm not so sure about that. Anyway are you expecting anybody because if you aren't the place is so crowded and this is the only avaliale seat"

"Oh definetly, sit with me" Nicole smiled as a blonde waitress layed her fries in the middle of the table

"Do you know Manny Ruiz?" Nicole asked after a moment of silence

"Yeah" Sam looked at Nicole "Why?"

"Well since you are probably going to figure out anyway. Manny raped me last summer and killed my boyfriend Ryan. Then I found out I was pregnant and came here to find my father who just happens to be Lorenzo Alcazar" Nicole explained to Sam.

After getting all the details sorted out and learning more about each other Sam and Nicole ate lunch and Lorenzo joined them for a while even thought him and Sam weren't exactly each others biggest fans.

A/N-Please Review. Can anyone guess who the mystery guy and his girlfriend were???????


	6. Chapter 6:Bonding at the Penthouse

A/N-Thanks for the reviews **ILOVETOWRITESMP** and **zendal10**. (BTW: In the story, Jake is Jason's and Sam knows but didn't witness the kidnapping. They fight because he thinks she might of stolen Jake.)

Nicole was going insane! It was her first night at home without Lorenzo their to help her with the baby and the kid would not stop crying. Then she remembered Sam telling her something _If you ever need anything here's my adress_

Nicole dashed into Lorenzo's ferarri and buckled Rosalie into her car seat. The rain splashed down on the car like a water fall and Nicole was so relieved when she was at Sam's door. The tears were flowing down her face. How pathetic she couldn't even take care of her baby. She knocked on the door and a tall man with blue eyes answered. He looked at Nicole like she was an alien which made her cry harder.

"Is Sam here?" she asked hiccuping

She saw Sam coming down the steps inside the penthouse. Her expression changed as she saw Nicole. She ran to the doorway.

"Nicole hi." she said concerned "What's wrong?"

"It's crying and...**hiccup**...can't...**hiccup**...get it to stop" she motioned to the screaming baby in her arms

"Oh sweetie son't worry." Sam said almost maternally. She lead Nicole and the baby inside and gave them a blanket

"My dad is away, some buisness meeting or something" Nicole explained. She later learned that ol' blue eyes was Sam's boyfriend Jason Morgan. Nicole knew her father hated him even though he seemed nice but tense.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Jason asked after a while

"No I don't want to bother you guys." Nicole said

"No really it's fine" Jason said "There's an extra room upstairs"

"Ok thank you so much" Nicole was greatful. While her dad's house was beautiful it was a bit lonely without him.

"Is your boyfriend coming too?" Jason asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend" Nicole said

"Oh... I just assumed since you have...**blink**... her" Jason stuttered nervously

"Her name is Rosalie and her father is in the city" For some reason Nicole didn't want to tell Jason about her rape. It seemed the more Nicole talked about it the more it hurt.

Sam tried not to make it obvious that she knew Nicole was lying

The phone rang.

"Hello" Jason asked

""He's been found?" Jason asked with elation

"i'll be right over" Jason said hanging up

"What was that?" Sam asked clearly a bit annoyed

"Jake's been found" Jason beamed and hugged Sam quickly and ran to the door

"Jason that's" Sam started. Jason left before she could say great.

"Who's Jake?" Nicole asked

"Last May , Jason dumped me after I got shot. I begged him to take me back but he kept rejecting me. I got really drunk one night and slept with my mother Alexis Davis' husband. Jason saw us and slept with Port Charle's resident goody two shoes nurse Elizabeth Webber. Me and Jason eventually got back together and Liz went back to her husband Lucky Spencer. Little did I know that the baby Elizabeth was carrying was not Lucky's but Jason's. After I found out Jake was kidnapped and Jason was suspecting me of taking his precious son.Now Jake is found and I'm sure Jason will be so busy fawning over Elizabeth and Jake that he won't even apologize for accusing me of being a kidnapper" Sam said this all bluntly and quickly as if trying to forget about it

"Wow I moved to an interesting town" Nicole observed

Sam laughed and then got serious "Why didn't you tell Jason about Manny?" She asked

"I don't know. I just don't feel like talking about it" Nicole tried to brush it off

"Okay" Sam accepted. They layed Rosalie on the couch where she slept peacefully. Sam lent Nicole a pair of Pajama's and let her change in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Nicole was sitting on the sink crying. She heard small footsteps coming up to the bathroom.

Sam opened the door "Nicole what's wrong?" she asked

" The shirt is tight. I'm a big fat whale" Nicole cried

"No you aren't" Sam saiid wrapping Nicole in a hug "You just haven't lost all the baby weight"

The pair walked downstairs and Sam realized something "Nicole?" she asked

"Yes" Nicole turned her attention away from the T.V

"Do you have a family besides Lorenzo?" Sam asked

"Yes I do" Nicole smiled sadly "My mom's name was Jen and I have a sister Catherine. My mom was the best con you'd ever meet. She could make a man think she was madly in love with him while murdering him" Nicole laughed "She scammed her way into rich men's lives and I was a part of that. I could come up with a great lie too quick for my own good. We'd live in a big house with Mom's new cash cow and then we'd get kicked out or she'd clean him out and we would leave. Eventually my mom sent Catherine to live with my grandma and me and my mom conned people all over. She musta thought I was holding her down because once when things were real bad she took off and left me a note telling me I was worthless and I hadn't seen her since. Then I met my boyfriend Ryan and he was so great to me. His dad was a resturant owner and they let me stay with them. Everything was great for a while and Ryan even asked me to marry him when I turned eighteen. I started saving money and stupidly kept it in my wallet. When manny raped me and disapeared and killed Ryan he took my money"

"What were you saving for?" Sam asked

"I wanted enought money to get my sister Catherine back to Bensonhurst with me and Ryan and his family. But I won't do that to her now. She has friends and a boyfriend back in my grandma's neighborhood.

"You don't want to tear her away from that." Sam admired Nicole's sensitivety

"Trust me, I know what it's like to have to leave. Ryan's family begged me to stay after he died but I couldn't do it. I knew how much they loved Ryan and while they knew that Manny raped me I didn't want to live in my boyfriends house carrying someonelse's child." Nicole told Sam

"I can undertand that." Sam assured her before Nicole drifted off to sleep on the couch next to Rosalie

A/N-PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! The more reviews I get the faster I post.


	7. Chapter 7:Fights and Fainting

A/N- Okay time to go foward with the story. I made up the name Charles for Lorenzo's butler/guy who lets everyone in when they want to see Lorenzo. And the maid's name is Alice.

Nicole sipped her coffee in an attempt to renergize herself. Rosalie was in her baby seat postioned across from Nicole at her table at Kelly's. The past three nights had been tough. It dawned on Nicole during the previous night of no sleep that her daughter really should be and opera singer. Rosalie could cry for hours without stopping. Nicole had tried everything feeding her bottles,nursing her,playing with her, rocking her and even ignoring her. Nothing worked. Sam had helped her out alot accepting her late night calls but she was always be a bit late. It seemed that ever since Jake had been found, Jason was home alot more and him and Sam were always "busy". Good for them Nicole thought. At least one of us is loved. Then a thin woman with chestnut colored hair walked up to Nicole.

"Excuse me are you Nicole Alcazar" The woman asked

"Yes" Nicole replied

"I'm Elizabeth Webber" the woman introduced herself

"Oh I've head alot about you Elizabeth Spencer" Nicole made sure she used Elizabeth's married name

"Well I have some news for you. Jason Morgan is my dear friend and I saw you enter his penthouse 5 times in the past week." Elizabeth informed her

"And you lurk around Jason and Sam's penthouse why?" Nicole asked annoyed

"As I was saying Nicole, 4 of those 5 times you entered the house late at night. And while I have children a bit younger than you and I find you and your puppy love crush on Jason adorable Jason has his mind on a real woman."

Nicole burst out laughing "Umm Mrs.Spencer" she was about to tell Elizabeth about how she was going only to see her friend Sam but then she saw Sam standing near the doorway laughing into her palm. Nicole had an idea her tone changed " I was hoping nobody would find out" Nicole cried softly putting her hand to her heart. " It started off as a mutual dislike but then it happened. Dislike turned to hate and hate turned to passion. Oh but please don't tell Sam. She'll go balistic. Me an Jason's affair must be secret. I keep trying to end it but he insists that it continues. Plus he is always complimenting me. Like yesterday he was telling me about this really annoying girl he was with last summer and he says she just won't leave him alone he says I'm much prettier than her" Nicole went on. _Wow I'm an even better con than I thought_

"Oh god" Elizabeth said in shock

"Yes" fake tears rolled down Nicole's face "It's true all of it."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked horrified

Nicole turned around sadly. "NO!!!" She yelled

"Hello guys" Sam said walking towards them and scooping Rosalie up and hugging the cute baby girl. Over the weekend Nicole had asked Sam if she wanted to be Rosalie's godmother. Sam had been elated and imidietley started showering Rosalie with presents and affection. She was protective of her new little god daughter.

Elizabeth just stood there "You are so imature. But i know your type. The knocked up teen who's boyfriend didn't want her and now she's begging for cash to support a baby." Liz labled Nicole.

Nicole didn't think. She just acted. She shoved her hand right across Liz's face

"YOu worthless piece of trash" Liz hissed

"At least I know who my kid's daddy is?" Nicole shot back once again not thinking

"Oh and who would her be?" Liz asked

Nicole looked her straight in the eye and said with a shaky voice "Manny Ruiz"

"Wow" Liz said "You are such a liar" A hard punch in the face hit Nicole causing her to be slammed onto the hard floor

Nicole felt sick. Her head hurt and she felt a hand over her mouth. It was a man's hand covered in various tattoos. _Maybe I'm dreaming_ she thought. The hand gripped her tighter.

"Let me go" she cried through his hand

"Oh no princess. YOu thought you were done with me but here I am" The man turned his bald head around. Nicole had a full view of his face. It was Manny

"Ahhhhh" she screamed trying to run away but he held her down. She saw Ryan. His chiseled face wincing with pain as he watched her being attacked. A piece of tape made his screams muffled.

Manny shoved his mouth onto Nicole's and ripped her new shirt off of her. She screamed and begged for him to get away. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't let go. Her hands were chained to the floor as well as her feet. She was terrified she focused on Ryan as the tears ran down her cheeks. Then she felt a cold glass of ater being spalshed on her face

Her eyes fluttered open to see the most handsome guy in the entire world. His dark hair was short and combed. His tan skin showed off his dark brown eyes which stared at her intently.

"She's awake" he turned and called to the people behind him. The handsome stranger helped her into a chair and Sam ran over to Nicole with a glass of water. She gulped it down. Her head was killing her even though the room was silent. She heard a peircing shriek

"Whaaaaaaa" Rosalie cried angrily wanting her mother's attention

"Oh hi sweetie" Nicole said smiling at her daughter.

"I'm Nikolas Cassadine" the handsome stranger shook her hand and handed her a towel to wipe her face.

Shaky Nicole sat up. Nikolas helped get her into a chair and watched her intently.

"What happened?" She asked disoriented

"Elizabeth Spencer punched you and you fell down. I think it's best that you go to the hospital and get your head checked out." He smiled

""What's wrong with my head?"Nicole was still in awe of Nikolas

"Well you have a bruise on your forehead so I think you should see a doctor" he advised

"Oh okay"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Nicole lounged around the house after her doctor's appointment while Rosalie slept in her crib. She was thinking of Nikolas again. She had to admit that he was hot and she had a little cush on him. But she had met his girlfriend Emily Quartermaine. She was the girl that Nicole had seen with Nikolas at Kelly's a few days before. She was pretty and held Nikolas' attention more than Nicole knew was possible. Feeling nostalgic for her fun days with Ryan she picked up her cell phone and flipped through the picture section. The very first picture she had ever taken was of him. They had hung out at his Aunt Rosa's house and ate her world famous lasagna. Nicole had taken pictures of Ryan in the kitchen. As much as she hated to admit it Ryan could cook better than she could. The first time she made him dinner he threw up Nicole remembered laughing. The lights flickered about 4 times before the power went out. Nicole layed her head back for a minute whenthere was a knock at the door.

_Oh I forgot Charles has the night off _ Nicole thought getting up to open the door. A rush of diziness went through her head as she approached the door. She leaned on the doorknob as she twisted it open. She opened the door and there stood Nikolas.

"Hello Nicole" she smiled

"Oh hi Nikolas" she panted. She was dizzy and out of breath plus her head was throbbing.

"Is something wrong?" he asked alarmed at her behavior

"No eveything's fine" she managed to choke out between deep breaths.

"Nicole what's wong?" he asked firmly

Thoughts rushed thrrough Nicole's throbbing head. She had pushed to not have to stay at the hospital overnight and didn't want him to know that it was affecting her. The diziness consumed her as he stared at her waiting for an answer

"Nicole what is wrong?" he demanded

"Nikolas I don't know.." she started almost annoyed. Her head ached and she felt like someone was trying to pull her head into shreads.Without finishing her sentence she collapsed landing with a thud on the hard floor.

"Oh god Nicole?" Nikolas kneeled down picking up her head "Nicole can you hear me?" he asked worried. "Someone help!" he yelled. A young maid ran in after hearing Nikolas' cries for help

"She needs a doctor now" he informed her. The maid Alice grabbed a sleeping Rosalie and put her in her carrige. Nikolas scooped Nicole up in his arms and looked at her.

"Your gonna be okay. Please be okay." he breathed out as he carried her into the car. Laying her in the backseat of his car next to Rosalie, Nikolas and Alice sped over to the hospital hoping they weren't too late

A/N-PLEASE Review and tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8:Doing Better

Nicole felt fingertips stroking her face as she slowly woke up.

"Nikolas?" she asked trying to open her eyes

"She's awake" Nikolas said relieved

Nicole's eyes fluttered open. Nikolas was staring at her intently.

She felt a weird sense of happiness that was interupted by a thin female walking into the room.

"Emily" Nikolas smiled and his gaze directed from Nicole to Emily.

"Hi" she kissed his cheek throwing her bag onto the hospital bed. Nicole winced as the bag landed with a thud on her foot.

"What happened" Nicole asked feeling some pain in her shoulde as she sat up straight

"I came to check on you and you fainted. I carried you to the car and drove you and Rosalie here." Nikolas informed her as Emily masaged his neck softly.

"Where's Rosalie?" Nicole asked her voice scratchy as she tried to read Nikolas' mind.

"She's with Sam" Emily replied with a smile so sweet that it made Nicole want to slap her across her goody two shoes face

"Thank you Nikolas" Nicole looked at the handsome man occupying her thoughts "For helping me" she finished smiling

"Your welcome" he kissed the top of her forehead. She was sixteen and he was twenty-six. She had a baby so did he. He was in love with another woman while se grieved over her rape,Ryan's death and Diego's shooting. He would never look at her as more than just a nice teenager with a tough life but Nicole still felt a sense of electricity through her body when hiis lips touched her forehead. She smiled as Nikolas and Emily walked out the door hand and hand. Enjoying a rare moment of peace she layed her head back onto the cushy pillow and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sam's soft voice whispered from the doorway. She had Rosalie in her arms with a bottle in her mouth.

"Yeah,come in let me see her." Nicole leaned foward and held her daughter close.

"I heard you fainted." Sam looked at Nicole

"Yeah I did and embarrased myself" Nicole pressed down on the morphine button near her hand. She felt slightly drowsy

"Well the doctors said nothing is wrong you just left to soon after being hit" Sam assured the teenager

"So I totally embarrased myself" Nicole rambled on "In front of one of the hottest guy I have ever met and then I pass out"

"Wait, Wait, Wait Nikolas? You have a crush on Nikolas?" Sam smiled at Nicole

"No I don't" Nicole tried to convincce her

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't" Nicole laughed disturbing an almost sleeping Rosalie

The door swung open and there was Lorenzo

"Dad" Nicole smiled as he ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug

"Oh god" he breathed out rubbing the back of her head "I came as soon as I could"

"Don't worry" Nicole smled hugging him and Rosalie tightly. She felt a tear in the crease of her eye. He really did care and he would do anything to help her. She could tell because he soaking wet.

"You came to help me in the pouring rain?" she asked touched

"Anything for you" he smiled kissing her.

Sam slipped out the door and Lucky Spencer walked in. Lorenzo and Nicole broke their hug.

"Hey Lucky" she smiled

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing" he informed her with a warm smile

"I'm good and I have to ask you something"

"Okay shoot"

"Will you be Rosalie's godfather?" Nicole asked crossing her fingers

"I would be honored" he smiled

"Good! Sam has all the info you can just ask her and yes Elizabeth can come" she sighed reluctantly

"Thank you" he made a prayer sign and walked out. Nicole watched her beautiful baby sleep anticipating the upcoming baptisim.

A/N- What do you think please review


End file.
